Bloody Snow White
by veldygee
Summary: Gakuen AU. Arthur knows that he has a rotten luck. But still, he just could not believe he would ever get a role as the bloody Snow White. His dignity was officially gone. USUK


**Title : **Bloody Snow White

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia is not mine

**Pairings : **USUK

**Warnings : **crossdressing, gakuen AU, possible grammatical and spelling errors

**A/N : **Hello! Heavel here. This is written for USUK Summer Camp 2011. The prompt for day 14 is 'theater'. I hope you enjoyed this one!

I will continue my rants later :P

* * *

><p>Arthur could only stare in shock at Kiku Honda, his classmate that somehow had said something that was obviously wrong. Something that made his brain stopped for a while. Something that made him unable to say something audible. Something that made all of the class's population looked at him with the same shock. Arthur looked around and then he looked back at Kiku with an awkward smile.<p>

"I am sorry, Kiku. But it seemed that I heard it wrong. Would you mind to repeat that?" Arthur finally asked. His classmates were now looking at Kiku that was standing in front of the class again. Kiku sighed.

"I said that the role for Snow White will be played by you, Arthur-san," said Kiku slowly yet louder. Arthur's mind went into that blank state again before finally Arthur could feel his face heated up. The Brit stood up abruptly.

"W-what? I am sorry, Kiku. But Snow White is a girl role. I am not a bloody girl!" Arthur yelled in embarrassment. Some of his classmates still looked so shocked, but some other had giggling around and some other was smirking, making sure Arthur remembered this embarrassing moment. Some people (read : Gilbert Beilschmidt) was laughing like crazy yet there was one student that was blushing like crazy. Arthur caught Alfred's eyes and he could feel his cheeks getting redder. This was not going to happen. Kiku still had his poker face.

"Well, Arthur-san, we have discussed that everyone has to take their role despite their genders to make it fair. Gilbert-san got the role of the evil queen—(Gilbert was waving at Arthur with that annoying smirk)— and he takes his role," explained Kiku slowly. Arthur stared at the Japanese transfer student helplessly.

"He is a narcissist git and that's the role of evil queen! It's different with the role of bloody Snow White! Oh and maybe some girls want to play this princess role!" said Arthur trying to change his role. Kiku looked at the few girls with a small smile.

"Well then, is there anyone who objects?" Nobody said something. Kiku smiled back at Arthur. "No one is objecting, Arthur-san. Snow White role is yours and I take no more objections. So everyone, as we have got the people to play the roles, the rest would be the staffs to handle decorations—" Arthur didn't continue to listen to Kiku as he felt his heart sinking down. He still couldn't believe his luck. This could not be happening. How could he get the role of Snow White? The chance was only 35:1 but somehow he beat that proba—a scrap of paper was thrown at Arthur. The Brit frowned and then he opened it.

'Congratulations, Princess Arthur! Happy wedding with Prince Alfred!

-Mummy xoxo'

Arthur looked up at Gilbert that winked at him, waving mockingly. Arthur groaned and buried his face on his hands. He just wanted to kill Gilbert and then hide the corpse somewhere.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked in silence towards his home. Unlike usual walk to home, this time the air was so thick, filled with awkwardness. His usual companion during this journey to his house was nonetheless than Alfred F. Jones himself, his <em>bloody <em>partner at the Snow White drama for School's festival—Arthur groaned again in embarrassment. It had been a few hours since the role announcement but Arthur was still in shock. Even worse, he just could not forget it for the rest of the days because certain someone (read: the narcissist bastard) and his friends (read: the frog and that tomato wanker) just could not stop mocking him throughout the day and probably throughout the year. Gilbert with his loud mouth had successfully told his so called friends and _thanks _to them the whole school had known about his bloody embarrassing role as Snow White even before lunch.

The president of Student's council got the role of Snow White. Hah! What a wonderful headline was that? Most students were not going to take on him seriously. Why should he participate anyway? He was the school's president and he was certainly going to be busy. Oh wait. He just remembered that it was all the principle's fault. Mr. Vargas just should make a rule that the members of student's council should participate in class's event to so that they could strengthen their friendships. Screw the friendship. He had just lost his dignity!

"Hey, Arthur…"

Arthur groaned and looked at Alfred, a bit embarrassed. Alfred scratched the sides of his face awkwardly. "What?"

"Well, umm… I will be a good prince for you, I—" Arthur stopped and quickly sealed Alfred's mouth with both of his hands. The Brit's face was getting red again. "Don't say it, Alfred. I am going to die in embarrassment. Even thinking about the role will make me lose a few days of my life span. I-I just could not understand why there was no one that object! How could they! I don't know if it's some bloody way to embarrass me for my entire life, it looks like someone did plan this… I just don't know! Why don't you say something? Kiku might hear me out if you said something…" murmured Arthur helplessly, looking so dejected.

"Well, we just could not outrule the rule… and I am just too surprised to say something smart. I am sorry—" Arthur sighed tiredly. Alfred glanced away and mumbled something that made his cheeks went red. Arthur raised one of his eyebrows.

"Pardon? What did you mumble earlier?" Alfred looked back at the shorter man obviously embarrassed.

"Oh, that's nothing! F-forget it! Nothing important—but a-anyway, since they have entrusted these role to us we should do our best, Arthur!" remarked Alfred awkwardly.

"Do my best to embarrass myself? I already did…"

"Don't be like that… Gilbert also got the woman role. It's not only you—('and he is a narcissist,' mumbles Arthur unimpressed)—anyway, you will embarrass yourself more if we don't play it good so yeah, we should do our best!" said Alfred tried to cheer Arthur up. The Englishman looked up at nodded.

"Yes, we will do our best…" replied Arthur that made Alfred grinned. "Great! Then, since we have got our script, we should practice together after school! How about that?—Oh. That's my bus. See you tomorrow, Artie!" said Alfred waving at Arthur in goodbye and in a blink of eye, Alfred was already out of sight. The shorter man could only stand awkwardly.

"I haven't even said yes…" mumbled Arthur too tired to be annoyed. The Englishman sighed and then walked toward his home. Despite his dislikes and unwillingness, what Alfred said earlier was right. He had embarrassed himself by having this role, so he should not humiliate himself more than what he already did. He should do his best although he despised his role so much.

* * *

><p>Arthur stretched himself and groaned as he had finally finished his job today as the school's president. He had read the clubs' budget proposal and had done a few revisions here and there. The other student's council members (Francis, Veronica and Matthew, Alfred's twin) had left earlier (Matthew said he should attend his hockey practice since there was a competition soon, Veronica said that she should pick her grandma up while Francis probably was up to no good) so he was left alone in the vast student council room. Not that Arthur really minded though, since he enjoyed the peace and silence in the room.<p>

Today, the mocking because of Arthur's role was still not stopping although it was better than yesterday. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio were still excitedly tried to embarrass Arthur more. They just didn't miss a second whenever they saw Arthur to mock him. (Arthur really really wanted to just beat them senseless, but unfortunately he could not do that since he was the school's president. He should make a good example). But well, at least today was slightly better than before after a few days, Arthur knew that most of the giggles and mocks would stop.

Arthur stood up as he reached for his cup of tea when the door was suddenly slammed opened. Arthur jumped and quickly looked toward the door. Standing there was Alfred, smiling gently with his backpack strapped on one of his shoulders. The American closed the door and then he plopped himself down on the coach in the middle of the room.

"W-what? Alfred? What are you still doing at school? You didn't wait for me, did you? I have told you I have works after school," said Arthur confused. Alfred laughed.

"No, no. I had my football practice. It was moved to today. I guessed that you must be still at school, so yeah I came to check on you and I am right!—" replied the American with a big grin. He then shuffled his bag's things and the pulled out a book. A script book. That bloody script book. "Anyway! We promised we will practice together after school, right?" Arthur's eyes widened.

"You were serious?" exclaimed Arthur. Alfred rolled his eyes but grinned.

"Duh, of course I was! How could we play it good without practice?" said Alfred confidently. Arthur sighed. "Can't we just practice it together with the others later?"

"Well, the more practices, the better we are! Have you finished your works?" Arthur sighed as he realized that he could not argue more with Alfred. That American was a bit stubborn after all. "My works are done," answered Arthur. Alfred beamed and then ushered Arthur to sit down next to him and started to practice.

Act 1, scene 1, began!

* * *

><p>And thus began Arthur and Alfred's daily practice every single day after school. It took place at either the empty student council room or Alfred's house (Arthur refused to practice at his house since his brothers were definitely going to mock him). Alfred played as most characters from the evil queen until the dwarfs so that Arthur could practice his ways as Snow White. At the last scene, Alfred would then play his role as the prince partnered with Arthur. At first it was so awkward and they ended up just reciting their lines, but after a few together class practices, they could be more relaxed whenever they both practiced together. Arthur was still mostly embarrassed when doing his part, but he was doing better and better. Alfred was doing better too! Days became weeks and within a blink of eyes, the day of the school's festival arrived.<p>

The festival was held in three days and Arthur's class _Snow White _play was going to take place on the second day. Arthur's classmates were getting really busy preparing the decorations, settings and costumes a few days before the play. Arthur himself, as the school's president was getting very busy. He ended up could not do the daily practice with Alfred because of how busy he was (although Alfred was still waiting for him despite Arthur's words. Arthur appreciated that, really).

Arthur deeply wished that he would be so busy during the festival days so he could not act in the play, but unfortunately somehow his bloody vice president, Francis, said that he would take care of Arthur's jobs when Arthur's class performed. (That frog was obviously planning this all. That French was never going to take care Arthur's jobs in normal occasions). So here he was now, behind the stage, an hour before the schedule time.

All staffs were running around preparing last minute stuffs. Arthur had been standing on the side for a while, still wearing his school uniform since the costumes were not arrived (maybe it was good if the costumes were never arrived. Despite the fact he should wear a dress, he should wear a bloody wig too), but again, his pray was unanswered. Kiku and Elizaveta, a Hungarian descent female student, entered the backstage, carrying bundle of clothes on their hands.

"Ah, there you are, Arthur-san! Your dress is a bit complicated and you should wear makeup and wig, so you should better be ready. Eliza-chan here would dress you up," said Kiku smiling mysteriously. Elizaveta nodded and then he pushed Arthur toward a dress room. From behind he could hear Kiku shouting the others to wear their costumes already'. Arthur didn't have any time to protest as Elizaveta shoved the dress to him and forced him to wear it. Arthur sighed in defeat. There was no turning back now…

* * *

><p>"Arthur! Come out! I need to put makeup and put the wig!"<p>

Arthur tensed and he looked at himself through the mirror and back at the door curtain that would lead him to Elizaveta. Bloody Hell. He had braved himself for this… but still he hadn't prepared his heart thoroughly. The dress was way too frilly. There were too many laces and ribbon (Was Snow White's gown really this complicated?). It was also too tight around his waist. Elizaveta had put a corset around his torso too and he could barely breath.

"Arthur! Come out or I will get you myself! I don't care if you are still naked or what!" yelled Elizaveta obviously impatient. Arthur paled. Although Arthur was not that close with Elizaveta, he knew very well how determined that Hungarian was. Arthur took a deep breath. Here he came.

He barely took a step out when he heard a loud squeal coming from nonetheless Elizaveta herself. Her green eyes were shining in happiness that made Arthur took a step back. The Hungarian was quick though and she immediately took Arthur's hand and shoved him to a chair so that she could proceed with Arthur's make up.

"You are so beautiful Arthur! If I don't know you, I might think you are a woman! I never thought this dress would suit you completely—"Arthur didn't want to listen to any of Elizaveta's blabber and so he just muted him. Every single word that was out of that girl's mouth made Arthur's pride as a man decreased gradually. The girl was busy putting makeup on Arthur's face that had gone so red, but when the Brit realized that after this he should meet the others cast he paled again. Even Elizaveta had this kind of reaction… how about the others?

Arthur could not even imagine that.

* * *

><p>Alfred sat on one of the chairs nervously. His fingers tried to loosen the collar of his prince's costume but well, he was unsuccessful. The collar was tightly wrapped his neck and Alfred was really <em>really <em>nervous. It was 15 minutes before the show started, and well he was waiting. Waiting for a certain someone to reveal himself.

Alfred and the other casts (such as Gilbert, the evil queen, and Steve, the hunter) had finished their dressing. Even the staffs had been final checking the all preparations. Gilbert with his black gown and long silver wig had been smirking and laughing evilly with his 2 friends, Francis and Antonio. That albino had obviously didn't have any shy nerve. Gilbert would make the perfect evil narcissist queen.

"Okay then! You are finished, Arthur!" Alfred glanced up towards the dressing room where Arthur was as he heard Elizaveta's yell. The next second Elizaveta was out.

"Guys! I have finished! Now, please welcome our princess, Snow White!" Elizaveta announced cheerfully and then she shoved out the star of today's play. Alfred's blue eyes widened in surprise and so did everyone in the backstage.

There was Arthur, wearing the typical Snow White's gown but with more laces and ribbons. He wore makeup and also a black bob wig. Arthur's face was so red and he looked like he wanted to kill everyone else in the room or himself or maybe both. Alfred opened his mouth to say something but well nothing came out. Arthur was just like a woman! He was beautiful and Alfred bet that no one could guess that Arthur was a man if they didn't know him.

The room was filled with awkward silence but it the tense was broken when Gilbert was laughing like crazy, pointing his finger at Arthur.

"Mein Gott! Is that you, eyebrows? You look just like a woman!" yelled Gilbert laughing out loud. The next second, Francis and Antonio followed Gilbert's act and they took out their cameras and quickly took pictures of Arthur. The Brit's eyes twitched in annoyance and he quickly gave a deathly glare to the bad touch trio.

"Shut up, wankers! And you, Gilbert, you don't look much different that I am. You also wear a bloody gown—stop taking the pictures!" shouted Arthur at the three. Gilbert laughed obnoxiously.

"But, my role is far more awesome! I am not a damsel in distress, you know?" replied Gilbert smiled mockingly. Arthur was ready to reply back, but someone else voice stop him to do so.

"Oh, c'mon guys! Don't mock him!" Arthur looked towards the voice. It was Alfred. The trio was laughing even louder, saying 'wooo, look! The prince is angry!'. Arthur really wanted to kill those three. He should just ignore them for now. Then suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. Arthur jumped and quickly turned around.

"Alfred. Don't startle me!" yelled Arthur at the prince. Alfred laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, sorry. You were too busy glaring at them—" Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Alfred gulped. "—A-anyway, you look just like a girl, Arthur…"said Alfred that made Arthur glared at the taller man.

"What? Are you mocking me too?" asked Arthur obviously offended. Alfred waved his hands in negative.

"N-no! I don't say that to mock you! I tried to compliment you!" answered Alfred awkwardly. Arthur raised one of his eyebrows. "By calling me, 'look just like a girl'? That is not a compliment…" murmured Arthur a bit dejected. Alfred laughed in an attempt to cheer Arthur up.

"Okay, guys! We will start in 5 minutes! Gilbert-san, Arthur-san, go to your position. All check? Okay. Let's start and do our best!" Arthur groaned and looked up at Alfred in panic. The American laughed again.

"You will do fine! Good luck, okay?" Alfred said with a smile. Arthur nodded dejectedly and walked slowly to his position. He had practiced for weeks. He could do it for sure. He should do his best so he would not embarrass himself furthermore. That's right. He should not humiliate himself with a bad act. He should be professional.

The play began.

* * *

><p>"<em>One sunny day, a prince from a kingdom far far away was hunting in the forest. He walked around and then he realized that there was something that was not belong in the forest."<em>

Arthur gulped. His eyes remained closed, though. He could feel his heart beats getting faster and faster and his palms began to sweat. This was nearly the end of the play. After the kissing scene, then he would go with Alfred and then the play ended. He could feel how nervous he was as he would finally be freed of this bloody gown.

"W-whoa! Who are you?" shouted Feliciano, one of the dwarfs.

"I am a prince, from the kingdom nearby. I was hunting around here… oh! Who is this beautiful lady, my fellow friends?" asked Alfred the prince. Feliciano sobbed and so did the other dwarfs.

"T-this is Snow White. She is dead, though because an evil queen poisoned her," said Tino, another dwarf. Arthur gulped when he could feel someone approaching him.

"Such a shame, someone this beautiful is dead. It's impossible. If only there was a way to wake her up…" So, here was the kissing scene. The fake kissing scene—eh?

Arthur could feel something soft pressed on his lips. His eyes abruptly opened and his eyes widened. Slowly, Alfred broke the kiss but he didn't lose the eye contact to Arthur's green eyes. Alfred smiled and then he took Arthur's hand and kissed on it. Alfred then recited his lines and so did Arthur but everything just go like a blur. Arthur's brain could not really comprehend what had happened nor his brain was capable to think anything else.

He just could think that somehow, what was supposed to be a fake kissing scene ended up not fake at all. Somehow, Alfred was actually really kissing him. Arthur could feel his cheeks blushed as he walked out of the stage. There were loud claps outside and the curtain would be opened again so that the casts could give the last bow in appreciation.

"Arthur?"

Said man looked up at Alfred whose cheeks had tinted red too. He offered Arthur a gentle smile and then he leaned closer and whispered something near Arthur's ear that made Arthur blushed even more. Alfred smiled wider and then he tugged on Arthur's hand that still in his grasp. Together they walked to the stage again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **So, how is it? personally thinking, this is weird. I mean, the whole thing is odd. Arthur and Alfred are a bit OOC just like thos characters from shoujo manga. LOL. In the middle of writing it, I thought that.. maybe it was better to use _Sleeping Beauty _or _Cinderella_ as the play.. but I was just too lazy to rewrite so I cancelled it. \

Anyway, for you that might a bit confused... Alfred is younger than Arthur but he hopped a grade so he was in the same grade as Arthur. Gilbert, Arthur, Alfred, Feliciano, Kiku, Steve (Australia) are in the same class while Francis, Antonio, Veronica (Seychelles) and Elizaveta in different classes. Elizaveta is helping Kiku with the costumes, that's why she helped out during the preparations.

Despite the weirdness, I enjoyed writing this with the mental image of Arthur wearing dress. I hope you enjoyed this one too. Oh, and is there anyone out there that watch Sherlock too? I just watch the first episode and it was so brilliant!

Thanks for reading and please review :3


End file.
